


Distaff

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [80]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Why should the men have all the fun?





	Distaff

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #18: **Also Appearing Tonight - Sherlock Holmes:** Spotlight a side character or an OFC; have Holmes and/or Watson appear or be mentioned, but only briefly (less than a paragraph, or a few sentences).

"Mary, can you spare a few days to join me in Walsall? I could use a good brave Watson of my own."

"Violet! Oh yes, my husband is away on a case and shan't be home for a week. I'll be there this evening!"

Over an early supper at the train station café, Violet Hunter laid out the situation. "One of my pupils has an older sister in a perilous situation." The brilliant young woman described a man clearly abusing his position of authority. The grim set to Miss Hunter's face recalled her own former plight, pinned between a troubling employer and the threat of losing her situation if she obeyed her instincts. (Working with my fellow former governess always made me thank my own good fortune in finding the exemplary Mrs. Forrester and her ordinarily-naughty children.)

"No police will believe her," I agreed.

Violet smiled. "So we use extralegal means."

I smiled too. I had proofread John's stories, and silently blessed Mrs. Norton.

A well-flung plumber's smoke-rocket from my pram and a well-dressed gentleman (Violet using her shorn hair for verisimilitude) shouting for the fire department soon had the man's house broken into – where his vile basement contents sent him to gaol.

I bade my friend goodbye and boarded the train – returning to Kensington two hours before John came back.


End file.
